Pasta and Wurst
by Hamazakiakimi
Summary: *Title and rating subject to change* Just a collection of Gerita oneshots. REQUESTS OPEN
1. Leaving

"Mr. Germany, we need to leave!" A brunette soldier called, waving his arms furiously to capture the attention of his leader.

"Would you wait a minute?!" The German boomed, turning on his heel to send a death glare to his subordinate.

"But, the captain says we need to move out."

Curling his lip in an impatient growl, Ludwig snapped, "Tell the captain to hold his damn horses!"

The soldier swallowed hard and nodded, turning and retreating into the ship.

"We don't have much time," Feliciano mused sadly, looking back at his own soldier who had begun his own little waving session. "I have to get going soon, too."

Tears pricked at his hazel eyes at the thought of leaving his companion of nearly 4 years. How could he even comprehend the thought of losing Ludwig? Sure, they didn't live a world away from one another, but they both knew when they got home there would be loads of paperwork, meetings and plans to discuss. Business to take care of. Feliciano sniffled, and quickly the German grasped his shoulders tightly. "No crying, Feliciano. What have I told you about soldiers?"

This memory prompted more tears, and the Italian sobbed, "S-soldiers don't w-wear their emotions o-on their sleeve, s-s-sir."

"_Ser gut_," Ludwig murmured, patting him on the back before giving in and embracing the other as hard as he possibly could. "Seems like some of what I've taught you has stayed in that crazy little head of yours."

Usually, Feliciano would beg for a hug to last for hours, or complain that Ludwig was too strong. This time, he said nothing. Instead, Feliciano rubbed his face into Ludwig's shoulder and sniffled, "You're going to write, aren't you?"

Pulling away, the German let a small smile grace his lips. "Ja, I will."

"Every day?"

"Feli-"

"You need to promise me. Every day, Ludwig." Feli said with false anger, "Or I'm not leaving."

"Mr. Germany, I don't want to press on, but-" the soldier tried yet again, this time frowning slightly at the tear-ridden Italian. "I can only hold it for a few minutes, sir."

"Thank you," he answered. He grabbed Feliciano and hugged him as hard as he possibly could once again. "I will write you, every day, if you will write me. We will not stray apart. You…" his eyebrows furrowed as he tried his best to make the rest sound right. "You're my best friend, Feliciano. And that is a bond that will never be broken."

Hand shaking (much as it had the time before), Ludwig held out his pinky. "I promise."

A grin crossed the Italian's face, and he quickly connected his pinky to the German. "I promise, too." He pressed two sloppy kisses Ludwig's cheeks with a cheery, yet tearful smile. "I lo-…I'll talk to you soon, Ludwig."

Bright pink dusting his cheeks, the German nodded. "J-Ja, talk to you soon."

He watched in lonely, yet hopefully silence as he watched his companion hurry to the door of the ship and rub the back of his head with an embarrassed smile as the captain shouted to him in angry Italian. Turning towards his own ship, Ludwig vowed this would not be the last time that he saw his foolish, pasta-lover.

**Recently, my friend, Marjiebraginski (check her out!) and I have opened up a fic request tumblr. If any of you have a request for a one-shot, please send us an ask! Our Tumblr is .com**


	2. Soccer

**Written for the Germany/Italy Eurocup 2012 game, way back when. Since it's hard for me to come up with ideas, I decided to open up requests.**

Ludwig carefully brushed the bangs out of the sleeping Italian's face, noting the tiny droplet of drool that resided at the corner of his mouth as he snored ever-so-gently. It wasn't surprising, honestly. The pasta lover had insisted on training all day for their soccer game the following morning. Whereas the usual Feliciano was frightened of his own shadow, and any mention of fighting, he seemed quite determined for the match. In a way, it warmed the German's heart when his companion would give him a look that would attract any and all females in the area (had they been around), shoot him his usual dumb grin and go, "Be ready, Captain!"

"I should tell you the same thing," Ludwig had replied with a smile. "I'm not going to go easy on you."

Feliciano nodded. "I wouldn't expect you too, Luddy, that's _cheating._"

He leaned in, droplets of sweat lining his neck as he pulled the German into a gentle embrace.

"Ve, let's make a deal, okay?"

"O-Okay?"

With a smile, Feliciano announced. "If I win, we have pasta for dinner."

Ludwig inwardly groaned. When wasn't pasta for dinner?

"And if I win?"

The Italian stroked his chin in thought before a light bulb went off. "We have wurst, then. Deal?"

"Deal."

Feliciano chuckled. "I'll even get you that really expensive beer you like if you win!"

At the sound of his near favorite thing in the world, Ludwig's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"R-Really?"

"You won't win, though."

The Italian stuck his tongue out playfully, causing the other to flush.

Watching his lover's face contort oddly in his sleep, Ludwig cupped the other's cheek gently and closed his mouth.

"Good luck tomorrow, Feli" he smirked. "You'll need it."


End file.
